<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>perks of being by kireinayuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614279">perks of being</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta'>kireinayuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Sub Na Jaemin, cock stepping, degradatiob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck is hot, undeniably hot, something so hot that it makes your blood boil and skin burn. He is the sun, and it’s so, so obvious in times when Donghyuck’s touch is enough to make you hiss, to scar the tissue of your skin, to bring you so high up, your fingertips are licking the flames of the sun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>perks of being</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaemin knows that there are many things to be weary about when it comes to the one and only Lee Donghyuck, but as a normal person you’d think that all of those flags wouldn’t be visible to the naked eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And realistically, Jaemin should’ve known better when he saw the telltale smirk on Donghyuck’s face, the one that’s always begging for trouble, knocking on its front door, leaving voicemails like an annoying ex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So maybe it’s his fault for not piecing together what Donghyuck’s intentions were this morning, when he had crawled into his bed with his lips curled in a way that could only mean ‘danger’. But he likes to blame Donghyuck and constantly say that he’s a man with many faces, and even Jaemin has yet to discover all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, Donghyuck was cute, unbearable so. With the way he manipulates his voice, purses his lips, and cups his face to look like a flower, everything about him was irresistible. Jaemin knows this very well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he also knows that Donghyuck is hot, undeniably hot, something so hot that it makes your blood boil and skin burn. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the sun, and it’s so, so obvious in times when Donghyuck’s touch is enough to make you hiss, to scar the tissue of your skin, to bring you so high up, your fingertips are licking the flames of the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, that’s all Donghyuck is about. The sun, the warmth, and the deadly fire that comes with it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Lee Donghyuck was nothing if he wasn’t deadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A raspy ‘please’, a look through his hooded eyes, the feline-esque sharpness in his movements despite being the equivalent of a golden retriever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk that shows he’s victorious, a cocky look on his face when he looms over Jaemin, a smug kiss when it’s all over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck always gets what he wants, and it’s so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>unfair. But can Jaemin really even complain, when he’s always giving Donghyuck what he wants? Jaemin would stretch himself thin if it meant appeasing Donghyuck, and that’s what he has been doing for the better part of three years, without any regrets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even now, in this meeting, sitting between Mark and Renjun, Jaemin has no regrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bucket hat is on and he’s glad that it is, since it covers the way his hair is matted to his forehead, since he’s sweating. His sweatpants are baggy and the extra material is appreciated, because Jaemin is having a hard time. Even more, his t-shirt is long sleeved, which hides the goosebumps erupting on his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And more than ever, he appreciates it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’re all in this meeting and Donghyuck isn’t, because when does Jaemin ever do anything without Donghyuck being there, but he doesn’t ask anyone about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck himself had said he was busy with some schedule related to writing the script for his next visual radio broadcast, and no one questioned it further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck has always had power, because when you’re as talented and valuable like him, certain things are possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for Donghyuck, that certain thing is convincing the script writers to let him write the first draft alone, and that they could change it afterwards if needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Jaemin may not know all of Donghyuck’s faces, but he isn’t an idiot either. Donghyuck has something up his sleeve, Jaemin knew this when Donghyuck had told him so this morning after crawling onto his bed like he slept there every night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wasn’t ready for exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was Donghyuck wanted, what it was that he had planned or that he had up his sleeve. Which is beginning to become a problem, because if Donghyuck is good at one thing, it’s catching people off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It used to be funny to Jaemin at one point, but now he’s on the other spectrum of what Donghyuck can do to catch you off guard, and this was dangerous territory he was trudging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s wearing his hair down and messy so that it can cover his ears, and the bucket hat isn’t even his in the first place. It’s Donghyuck’s hat, and it’s bigger than the ones Jaemin usually wears, but it covers his ears, and that’s all that Donghyuck was concerned about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Jaemin is on a phone call when he should be paying attention to this meeting, but it’s hard when Donghyuck had begged with his pretty eyelashes and even prettier eyes to stay on a call with him so that he wouldn’t be lonely during his script writing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, now that he’s thinking about it again, doesn’t make any sense at all. Wouldn’t he have wanted peace and quiet to write his script instead? But once again, this is Donghyuck they’re talking about, and it’s in his nature to go against the grain, so Jaemin did not question it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems he should’ve, though, because now he’s having a very tough time regulating his breathing, a very tough time keeping his legs closed, and a very tough time hiding his constantly reddening cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be the equivalent to the end of the world if he was caught right now, but he wouldn’t be going down alone. Like hell he wouldn’t mention Donghyuck’s name, and then they could both suffer the mortification and punishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for now, Jaemin is to bite his lip to keep himself in check, and he’s constantly pinching his thigh to distract himself from the growing erection he has between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d be embarrassed about his current state if Donghyuck’s voice wasn’t constantly ringing in his ears, soft like a whisper before clutching him by the throat and making him feel like he’s being yelled at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he isn’t, because Donghyuck is just talking like he usually does, in that voice that’s casual, but lifts up at certain parts, the voice that teases him mercilessly, the voice that makes him sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it's just his normal voice, but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Donghyuck’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>voice</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so it’s enough to make Jaemin nervous without the former even being here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, to be as powerful as Lee Donghyuck. Jaemin wouldn’t even know what to do with himself if he held the world in his palms like Donghyuck does. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nana baby, are you still there with me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin can’t answer him, Donghyuck knows that, he can’t even take his phone out to text him to let him know that he’s listening, Donghyuck also knows that. But he just won’t stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span>, saying whatever comes to mind because he’s cruel like that and has free time on his hands, working alone on his script. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Jaemin really, really doubts that he’s actually working on his script. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Donghyuck doesn’t need an answer after all, because he’s humming a tune without any further prompting, and Jaemin would find it relaxing and lovely if he wasn’t reminded that this very voice had popped him a boner not even twenty minutes ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who are you sitting next to? Is it Jeno Lee?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Donghyuck asks, casually, and like he forgot what he was doing. Jaemin doesn’t know if it’s to give him a breather, or just to keep him on his toes and torment him more. “Or is it Injun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>sitting next to Renjun actually, Renjun on his left and Mark on his right. They’re not paying attention to him though, and he appreciates it because he doesn’t know how much humiliation he can take if they find out what’s happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nana don’t you wanna touch yourself?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it is, the Donghyuck who’s tormenting him and set on making him lose his mind. He knows exactly what to say, because he knows Jaemin. He knows exactly what buttons to push, because he knows Jaemin’s buttons. He knows exactly how to rile him up, because he knows what turns him on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as much as he thinks this is the last situation he would’ve wanted to ever find himself in, it’s not the worst thing. Because when Donghyuck had whispered the idea into his ear this morning and had convinced him to wear his airpods during the meeting on a call with Donghyuck, he knew he’d like it and say yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck was really going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, and if it isn’t today, then it’s going to be tomorrow, and if it’s not then, then it’ll be the day after. It’s fun like that, Donghyuck is always keeping him on his toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you hard, for me, Nana? Because of my voice only? That’s a little desperate isn’t it, huh?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin thinks he’s relatively calm, he kind of prides himself in being Switzerland more often than not, but right now he feels like he’s going to explode and flip the table over or something. He’s not even paying attention to the meeting anymore, just hoping it’ll end soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With every passing second, Jaemin wonders why he lets Donghyuck stretch him thin, but then remembers he’d let Donghyuck so whatever the hell he wants to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What would you do if everyone turned to look at you right now? And see how bothered you are because of me,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Donghyuck muses, and Jaemin also wonders how he has the patience for this when he isn’t getting any responses back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But once more, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Donghyuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he can do anything he puts his mind to. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bet you’d probably like that. Dirty little mutt.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, this is where things take a turn. Because Donghyuck always has fun at first, he lets himself play around, he lets Jaemin get comfortable, and then he closes his claws around him in a death grip, to the point where he’s unable to even breathe without pleading for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems like he’s had enough leisure time though, because now he’s talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Jaemin can’t do anything to stop him. He’s either insane or pathetic for letting Donghyuck kill him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s getting harder to breathe, like it always does when Donghyuck really sinks his teeth in, and it’s hard to feel comfortable when his body temperature is just rising and rising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck has a mouth, a really mean mouth when he wants, and a really adoring mouth when he wants. And he always flips between the two of them in times like these, so much so that it really does give Jaemin whiplash. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I bet you’re working yourself up now, aren’t you? Thinking of all the dirty things you want instead of paying attention. Tsk, so unprofessional.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Donghyuck is always professional, he takes his job so seriously, and Jaemin is the one who’d rather listen to his boyfriend talk absolutely filth into his ears instead of what this meeting is about. Jaemin couldn’t even tell you the general topic for today, his brain is filled with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Donghyuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin shifts in his chair, trying to find a position more comfortable because this was simply unbearable right now. He settles with one ankle resting on his opposite knee, and pulls his shirt down enough to cover his erection. He hopes no one saw it, and he doesn’t think anyone did, since no one is paying attention to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think you come just from this, Nana? Just my voice?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin kind of wants to risk it all just to let Donghyuck know that he can, he very much can, and it’s not like he hasn’t gotten close to it before when they were separated by tours and such. But he knows that isn't the smartest thing to do, despite his speaker not being muted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin’s brow is sweating now, he knows it, but he doesn’t think he can lift a hand to wipe it away without drawing attention to himself. And that was the very last thing he wanted right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I won’t let you, even if you can. Because pups like you only get to come when you get permission.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And he doesn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> it this time, this time Donghyuck growls and it makes Jaemin’s belly clench, makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and it makes him mask the moan which comes out of his throat without permission with a cough so loud, it’s borderline obnoxious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Mark asks immediately, concernedly, already offering Jaemin his water bottle. Damn, Mark was so nice Jaemin would feel like an ass to not accept the water, even if it wasn’t at all what he needed right now. “You’re a bit red…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin is at least glad Mark is keeping his voice down so that they don’t have everyone’s eyes on them, but even just Mark’s eyes on him is enough for him to want to melt into a puddle on the ground and stay there for the rest of eternity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he can’t do that, so instead he says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no I’m fine, choked on my own spit haha… it’s just really hot in here,” Jaemin explains poorly, taking two sips of water from Mark out of courtesy before giving the bottle back, smiling in a way he hopes looks natural. “This’ll be over soon, right?” he adds on, just to get an understanding of how much longer his balls will remain blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten more minutes max, then we should be done,” Mark answers, but he looks at Jaemin again to give him a once over before reluctantly paying attention again, and Jaemin feels like he can finally breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm, I’ll give you something else to choke on later,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, all his breath disappears again, leaving him to hold in his cough this time, not too keen on making another scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easier said than done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully though, the next ten minutes pass as quickly as Jaemin had hoped, and he’s glad that all the important people leave the room first, leaving just the other members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna get lunch?” Chenle asks, to which everyone easily agrees to. They all look at Jaemin right after though, since he’s been lost in his head about how the hell he’s supposed to stand up when he’s impossibly hard. “You coming, Jaemin hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle’s choice of words couldn’t be any more unnerving, so it’s with a jerky shake of his head that Jaemin declines their invite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m gonna go back to the dorms to rest,” he explains, trying really hard not to rub his thighs together like the mutt Donghyuck had kept calling him, but it’s getting increasingly harder to when he can still hear Donghyuck breathing in his ears. “You guys have fun though!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s enough to get them to leave, but Jaemin waits the extra minute or so to make sure alone before fishing his phone out of his pocket and palming down between his legs, finally moaning at the friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donghyuck,” he breathes out, nerve endings on fire since he’s waited so long to get a taste of this touch. “Hyuck are you done? Everyone’s out, we can—”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jaemin baby, you stay right where you are,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Donghyuck interrupts, effectively shutting Jaemin up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not going anywhere until I’m there. You can wait for me like a good puppy, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The prospect of waiting for longer than he already has has made Jaemin’s head spin, but the prospect of upsetting Donghyuck makes his head spin harder, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a good way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Hyuck—” he still tries though, and maybe it’s just so that he can hear Donghyuck shut him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t make me repeat myself. You’re gonna be waiting when I see you, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin whimpers are the authoritative edge in Donghyuck’s voice, and he nods his head before realizing that Donghyuck can’t see him right own </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Hyuck,” he says quietly, squeezing his legs shut and sitting on his hands so that he isn’t as tempted to touch himself. Which seems like an impossible task on its own: no one was around and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>aching. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Donghyuck’s rules are the rules he must go by, so he begs himself to not fuck things up before they can even start. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good boy. I’ll be there soon.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Donghyuck hangs up before he can even say anything more, and Jaemin takes deep breaths to calm himself down. He decides to count to one hundred, to take his mind off of things, but that only works until he reaches twenty five and wonders how long Donghyuck is going to take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just thinking about Donghyuck makes him start to sweat again, and he makes the mistake of letting his thoughts run wild. Jaemin’s hips buck up into the air at a particular graphic image his brain conjures up, and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassed </span>
  </em>
  <span>because it feels good. The friction against the air feels good against his aching arousal, and he kind of wants to cry with how pathetic he feels about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wills himself to stop thrusting up into the air, because if Donghyuck caught him like this, he’d be dead meat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jaemin’s chest hurts as he tries to regulate his breathing, and his lips are trembling with an attempt to keep himself from crying out of frustration. It’d be a waste of tears, if Donghyuck wasn’t here to see them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin waits, and he waits without touching himself, but he does fidget a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck comes in sooner or later though, but he walks in nonchalantly, like Jaemin wasn't squirming and desperate on a chair in the middle of the meeting room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello baby,” Donghyuck greets, smiling like the sun itself and running his fingers through his hair like that was the only thing bothering him, and not the sight of his boyfriend close to tears. “Good meeting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin nods despite not knowing what the meeting was about, and his breath catches when Donghyuck pulls up a chair next to him, sitting with his elbows leaning on his knees. He smiles gently when he moves his eyes over Jaemin’s body, and stops at his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin nods again, and Donghyuck leans in to press the softest peck onto his lips, and it doesn’t satiate a single thing inside of him before Donghyuck pulls away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyuck,” Jaemin pleads, without really pleading, but Donghyuck always understands the look on his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere puppy,” Donghyuck says nicely, but Jaemin knows it’s just a facade, but Jaemin falls for it anyways, like he always does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up from his chair on shaky legs, and his knees buckle when he takes his first steps. It makes Donghyuck laugh, and Jaemin feels embarrassment curl in his gut. But Donghyuck still grabs his waist when he’s close enough, so Jaemin thinks he likes it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Donghyuck coos, looking right at the tent in Jaemin’s sweatpants, teasingly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>meanly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>slapping the bulge with his hand. “Already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donghyuck,” Jaemin whines, meaning to chastise but it doesn’t come out like that at all. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Donghyuck isn’t Donghyuck unless he gets something in return first, which is why he’s less than loving when he pushes Jaemin down onto his knees in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin knows what Donghyuck wants before Donghyuck even says it, but he also knows what’s expected of him whenever this happens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I please suck your cock?” Jaemin asks, already licking his lips at the idea and looking up at Donghyuck through the brim of his bucket hat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck looks like the devil when he gives him a contemplative look, tilting his head to one side and spreading his legs wider, teasing Jaemin and making him lose his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you deserve it? Were you being a good boy?” he asks, all to which Jaemin nods rapidly. Donghyuck still doesn’t look convinced though, and now he hums as he contemplates, and Jaemin feels like he’s going to die. It wouldn’t be the worst death though, kneeling before Donghyuck, between his legs. “Did you touch yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t,” Jaemin answers, honestly because the time he did touch himself, it was before Donghyuck told him not to. He’s not lying, and while in any other circumstance he would’ve, because it’s fun to rile Donghyuck up, right now he just wants release more than anything. “I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it must be the way Jaemin is pleading with his eyes, or the way his thighs are shamelessly brushing against each other desperately, or the way his hands clench and unclench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it is, Donghyuck relents because he flips the hat off of Jaemin’s head in one fluid motion and pulls him right into his crotch by the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin breathes in Donghyuck’s scent like he’s been deprived of it for years, taking in lungfuls of the heady and musky scent that’s just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>Donghyuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he could get high off of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he practically does, losing himself in Donghyuck’s crotch and rubbing all over him through his jeans, like the denim didn't irritate his skin and like this was actually enough for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it isn’t, which is why Jaemin’s shaky hands come up to unzip Donghyuck’s jeans right after, and he works faster when he realizes Donghyuck isn’t going to stop him any time soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excitedly, he pulls Donghyuck’s jeans and underwear down in one go, until they are low enough just to release his cock. His length stands tall and proud against his stomach, and Jaemin takes a few prolonged seconds to admire it, like he always does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows Donghyuck likes it when he does too, because his fingers always loosen in the strands of his hair, and he has this soft look in his eyes as he sees the sparkle in Jaemin’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then the sun gets hotter, and demands all of Jaemin’s attention and submission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which isn’t hard to give, especially not when Donghyuck grips onto Jaemin’s hair harder and pulls him close enough until his lips brush against the sensitive skin of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Jaemin’s mouth opens and takes in the tip of Donghyuck’s length, sucking like a starved man and relishing in the salty and welcome taste of precome on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin is used to Donghyuck’s cock in his mouth, which is why it doesn’t take long before he can move down his length, successfully wrapping his lips around more of Donghyuck and taking him deeper into his throat. Donghyuck’s fingers are always griping harshly in his hair, but it spurs Jaemin on, along with the sounds of pleasure Donghyuck makes above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck moans like he sings: incredibly soft, airy, and addictive. There’s nothing Jaemin likes more than to make Donghyuck moan, and it’s especially now, where he holds his breath and takes Donghyuck as far as he can go into the back of his throat, that he prides himself in sucking dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Donghyuck hisses, throwing his head back and feeling the way Jaemin’s throat constricts around him, feels all of his wet heat send pleasure down his cock. “Dumb mutt, so desperate for my cock,” he groans, his unoccupied hand joining the other in Jaemin’s hair as he pulls him impossibly closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin’s nose is pressed right into Donghyuck’s pubic hair, and the scent makes him delirious, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his eyes stinging with tears when he starts to gag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gagging for it,” Donghyuck chuckles breathlessly above him, pulling Jaemin off just to see the thick coat of saliva he leaves behind, as well as hear how he wheezes as he tries to catch his breath. “Like a stupid pup.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin shudders, but doesn’t get to do more than that before Donghyuck is pulling his mouth back onto his cock, and at this point Jaemin lets his jaw fall open, knowing what Donghyuck wants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’s right, because Donghyuck is moving Jaemin’s head to his own liking, fucking himself down Jaemin’s throat and calling him so many names his mother would be ashamed to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin lets his tears fall when Donghyuck hits the back of his throat for the nth time, and he knows he’ll be absolutely ruined for talking, rapping, singing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> tomorrow when Donghyuck is done with him. But he can’t find it in himself to hate it, not when Donghyuck is close to his climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want my cum?” Donghyuck asks, panting as he looks down at Jaemin with his smouldering eyes, the eyes which make Jaemin twitch in his pants. Jaemin nods as best as he can when he’s looking up at Donghyuck through his tears, choking when he pushes his hips even further into his mouth. “Then finish me off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Jaemin does, bobbing his head back and forth rapidly once Donghyuck lets go of his hair, and swirls his tongue with so much enthusiasm that it starts to ache. But he doesn’t care, because Donghyuck is moaning shamelessly above him, and Jaemin swears that there’s no sound as beautiful as that in the whole entire world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck’s orgasm catches Jaemin off guard, and he almost chokes on the cum which shoots down the back of his throat. But he stays still and laps it all up, because Donghyuck hates when he wastes even a drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes the extra measure to make sure to clean up his cock too, licking away all the excess saliva and cum with his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s done, he leans back and looks up at Donghyuck, who’s breathing harshly and looking right back at him. He doesn’t do anything though, so Jaemin sniffles and wipes his wet cheeks as he waits for something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end though, all he gets is to watch Donghyuck tuck himself back into his pants, and then before he can even comprehend it, the tip of Donghyuck’s shoe makes contact with his bulge through his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donghyuck,” Jaemin gasps, the pleasure shooting up his spine as making him shake like a leaf, violent after not getting any friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puppy,” Donghyuck calls back, and he sounds so fond as he watches Jaemin’s hips subconsciously grind up against his shoe, that Jaemin can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed once he realizes what he’s doing. “Are you really gonna get off like this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Jaemin whimpers, but his hands find themselves coming up to grab Donghyuck’s knee and thigh, to get better control over how hard Donghyuck’s shoe presses into his arousal. “Hyuck—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck cuts Jaemin off by stepping harder onto his cock, making Jaemin cry out as pain and pleasure mixes, something which makes Jaemin’s breath leave his lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so pathetic, Na Jaemin,” Donghyuck grins, and Jaemin would probably be more humiliated if it didn’t sound like Donghyuck was enjoying this as much as he was. “You can really come like this? Getting off on my shoe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin nods his head frantically, because he doesn’t care about how dumb he looks, pressing Donghyuck’s shoe harder into his cock and grinding up at the same time. He almost blacks out when his eyes roll into the back of his head, and Jaemin can feel tears prick his eyes again at the immense pleasure and pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyuck, oh please,” he gasps, and he thinks he’s drooling but he’s not too sure yet. It’s only when Donghyuck’s thumb swipes over his chin that Jaemin feels it, but he doesn’t even get to apologize before Donghyuck is shoving his thumb into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon pup, you’re close aren’t you?” he mutters, leaning in closer and digging the heel of his shoe into Jaemin’s balls. It hurts so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. “Why don’t you be a good little pup and come, hm? Like a proper pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin seizes immediately at Donghyuck’s words, his whole body breaking into shudders which wrack his body violently, and he’s coming into his pants so hard that he almost whites out from the pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His moans sound broken and weak even to his own ears, and Donghyuck doesn’t even give him a chance to breathe before kissing him messily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin’s lips are too slack to kiss properly, his jaw useless and aching, while his lips buzz with the remnants and sensitivity of his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Donghyuck ravishes him anyways, because he’s always liked how cum dumb Jaemin could get after being bent and broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Donghyuck pulls away, there’s a string of saliva connecting their lips, and Jaemin licks his lips, hazed, as he hears Donghyuck mutter,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>